powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyuranger (Toyline)
A list of merchandise for the 41st Super Sentai series Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. https://toy.bandai.co.jp/series/sentai/kyuranger/ Roleplay Items * **Included Shishi Kyutama. * **Included Bouenkyou (Telescopium) Kyutama. * **Included Futago (Gemini) Kyutama. * **Included Ryu Kyutama. * **Included Rashinban (Pyxis) Kyutama. * **Included Kyuranger Kyutama and 10 solid colored mini Kyutama. * **Included Houou Kyutama. |-|1 = |-|2 = * **Included Dark Kyutama and Black Hole Kyutama. Kyutama Sets * **A set of Kani (Cancer) and Tate (Scutum) Kyutama. * **A set of Uo (Pisces) and Ohitsuji (Aries) Kyutama. * **A set of Ite (Sagittarius) and Hebi (Serpens) Kyutama. * **A set of Ushikai (Boötes) and Otome (Virgo) Kyutama. * **A set of Argos, Kaminoke (Coma Berenices) and Tokei (Horologium) Kyutama. * **A set of hollow Kyutamas and miniature Kyuranger figures that can be used with the DX mecha. This set includes Shishi Red, Ookami Blue, Oushi Black, Chameleon Green, and Kajiki Yellow. * **A set of hollow Kyutamas and miniature Kyuranger figures that can be used with the DX mecha. This set includes Sasori Orange, Tenbin Gold, Hebitsukai Silver, Washi Pink, and Ryu Commander. * * DX Mecha Sets * **Set includes Shishi Voyager, Ookami Voyager, Oushi Voyager, Chameleon Voyager, and Kajiki Voyager. **Includes Shishi Kyutama, Ookami Kyutama, Oushi Kyutama, Chameleon Kyutama, and Kajiki Kyutama. * **Set includes Sasori Voyager, Ryu Voyager, Koguma Voyager, and Ooguma Voyager. **Includes Sasori Kyutama, Ryu Kyutama, and Koguma Kyutama. * **Set included Houou Voyager, Houou Station, and Houou Base. **Includes Houou Kyutama * **Set includes Battle Orion Ship and Orion Voyager. **Includes Orion Kyutama & All Voyager Kyutama Individual Voyagers * **Includes Sasori Kyutama * **Includes Tenbin Kyutama * **Includes Hebitsukai Kyutama * **Includes Washi Kyutama * **Includes Ryu Kyutama * **Includes Koguma Kyutama * **Includes Kojishi Kyutama * **Includes Cerberus Kyutama Action Figures YU-DO *Wave 1 (12/12/2017) **Shishi Red **Shishi Red Orion **Houou Soldier Sound Warriors are figures manufactured by Plex that measure approximately 16 centimeters tall. They have buttons on the back that activate sword slashing sounds when pressed. Three Kyuranger figures were produced: Shishi Red, Taiyou Shishi Red, and Shishi Red Moon. Vinyl Figures Sentai Hero Series The is a toyline manufactured by Bandai. Each figure stands about 17 centimeters tall. *February 2017 **01 Shishi Red **02 Sasori Orange **03 Ookami Blue **04 Tenbin Gold **05 Oushi Black **06 Hebitsukai Silver **07 Chameleon Green **08 Washi Pink **09 Kajiki Yellow *April 2017 **10 Ryu Commander **11 Koguma Skyblue *July 2017 **12 Houou Soldier *September 2017 **13 Shishi Red Orion Softvi Hero is a candy toyline manufactured by Bandai. They are smaller vinyl figures with fewer paint applications, measuring about 11 centimeters tall. *Wave 1 (2/14/17) **Shishi Red **Ookami Blue **Oushi Black **Chameleon Green **Kajiki Yellow *Wave 2 (4/25/17) **Ryu Commander **Koguma Skyblue **Sasori Orange **Tenbin Gold **Hebitsukai Silver **Washi Pink *Wave 3 (9/12/17) **Shishi Red Orion **Houou Soldier **Taiyou Shishi Red **Shishi Red Moon **Indaver Large Vinyls are large vinyl figures manufactured by Banpresto. They are usually available as prizes in arcades. For Kyuranger, only a Shishi Red figure was released, measuring about 25 centimeters tall. Candy Toys Minipla * *#Shishi Voyager A *#Shishi Voyager B *#Ookami Voyager *#Oushi Voyager *#Chameleon Voyager *#Kajiki Voyager * **Set includes Shishi Voyager, Sasori Voyager, Tenbin Voyager, Hebitsukai Voyager, and Washi Voyager. * *#Ryu Voyager A *#Ryu Voyager B *#Ryu Voyager C *#Ooguma Voyager & Koguma Voyager *#Sasori Voyager * *#Gigant Houou A *#Gigant Houou B *#Gigant Houou C *#Gigant Houou D *#Gigant Houou E *#Gigant Houou F * *#Cerberus Voyager A *#Cerberus Voyager B *#Hebitsukai Voyager *#Oushi Voyager *#Chameleon Voyager *#Kajiki Voyager * *#Orion Battler A *#Orion Battler B *#Orion Battler C *#Orion Battler D *#Orion Battler E *#Orion Battler F * *#Kojishi Voyager A *#Kojishi Voyager B *#Moraimars Robo A *#Moraimars Robo B *#Mini Kyutama Set A *#Mini Kyutama Set B * *#Shishi Voyager A *#Shishi Voyager B *#Ookami Voyager *#Oushi Voyager *#Chameleon Voyager *#Kajiki Voyager *#Sasori Voyager *#Tenbin Voyager *#Hebitsukai Voyager *#Washi Voyager * *#Gigant Houou A *#Gigant Houou B *#Gigant Houou C *#Gigant Houou D *#Gigant Houou E *#Gigant Houou F *#Ryu Voyager A *#Ryu Voyager B *#Ryu Voyager C *#Ooguma Voyager & Koguma Voyager * *#Shishi Voyager *#Ookami Voyager & Chameleon Voyager *#Oushi Voyager & Kajiki Voyager SG Kyutama *Wave 1 (2/28/17) *# Ookami Kyutama *# Kajiki Kyutama *# Perseus Kyutama *# Cassiopeia Kyutama *# Andromeda Kyutama *Wave 2 (3/28/17) *# Oushi Kyutama *# Chameleon Kyutama *# Kirin (Camelopardalis) Kyutama *# Karasu (Corvus) Kyutama *# Kujira (Cetus) Kyutama *Wave 3 (5/16/17) *# Ryu Kyutama *# Koguma Kyutama *# Sasori Kyutama *# Iruka (Delphinus) Kyutama *# Kembikyou (Microscopium) Kyutama *Wave 4 (8/22/17) *# Houou Kyutama *# Shishi Kyutama *# Tenbin Kyutama *# Hebitsukai Kyutama *# Ho (Vela) Kyutama *Wave 5 (9/26/17) *# Cerberus Kyutama *# Ryouken (Canes Venatici) Kyutama *# Hakuchou (Cygnus) Kyutama *# Ooinu (Canis Major) Kyutama *# Koinu (Canis Minor) Kyutama *Wave 6 (10/24/17) *# Washi Kyutama *# Orion Kyutama *# Tobiuo (Volans) Kyutama *# Sankaku (Triangulum) Kyutama *# Hato (Columba) Kyutama Kyuranger Kits is a candy toy line of miniature plastic models of the Kyurangers' arsenal. *Wave 1 (3/21/17) *#Seiza Blaster *#Kyu the Weapon A *#Kyu the Weapon B & Bouenkyou (Telescopium) Kyutama *Wave 2 (5/9/17) *#Ryu Ryutsueder *#Kyu Buckle & Futago (Gemini) Kyutama *#Seiza Blaster *Wave 3 (9/19/17) *#Saiko Mini Kyutama & Hikari Mini Kyutama *#Houou Blade *#Houou Shield Plush Toys was a collection of ten plush dolls of the main nine Kyurangers plus Shou Ronpo. Lucky, Stinger, Naga Ray, Hammie, and Spada were released in July 2017 and Garu, Champ, Balance, Raptor 283, and Shou Ronpo were released in the following month. Gashapon * **Seiza Blaster **Kyu Spear **Kyu Axe **Shishi Kyutama **Sasori Kyutama * **Ryutsuender **Seiza Blaster **Kyu Axe **Kyu Spear **Ryu Kyutama **Koguma Kyutama * **Houou Blade & Houou Shield **Ryutsuender **Houou Kyutama **Ryu Kyutama (empty) * **Shishi Red **Sasori Orange **Ookami Blue **Tenbin Gold **Oushi Black **Hebitsukai Silver **Chameleon Green **Washi Pink **Kajiki Yellow * **Shishi Red **Ryu Commander **Koguma Skyblue **Houou Soldier **Shishi Red Orion * **Shishi Voyager **Ookami Voyager **Oushi Voyager **Kajiki Voyager **Chameleon Voyager * **Ryu Voyager **Sasori Voyager **Koguma Voyager & Ooguma Voyager **Ookami Voyager **Chameleon Voyager * **Houou Voyager **Houou Station **Shishi Voyager **Kajiki Voyager * **Cerberus Voyager **Kajiki Voyager **Chameleon Voyager **Ookami Voyager **Oushi Voyager * **Orion Battler **Houou Voyager **Houou Station * **Ookami Kyutama **Oushi Kyutama **Chameleon Kyutama **Kajiki Kyutama **Kajira Kyutama * **Andromeda Kyutama **Perseus Kyutama **Kenbikyou Kyutama **Ryouken Kyutama **Kajiki Kyutama * **Oushi Kyutama **Karasu Kyutama **Kirin Kyutama **Tobiou Kyutama **Cassiopeia Kyutama * **Washi Kyutama **Sasori Kyutama **Koguma Kyutama **Ryu Kyutama **Ryu Kyutama (empty) * **Chameleon Kyutama **Oushi Kyutama **Chameleon Kyutama (empty) **Oushi Kyutama (empty) **Saidan Kyutama **Choukokushitsu Kyutama **Usagi Kyutama * **Kajiki Kyutama **Ookami Kyutama **Kajiki Kyutama (empty) **Ookami Kyutama (empty) **Cup Kyutama **Jougi Kyutama **Compass Kyutama * **Tenbin Kyutama **Hebitsukai Kyutama **Ryuuko Kyutama **Cepheus Kyutama **Tenbin Kyutama (empty) **Hebitsukai Kyutama (empty) * **Shishi Kyutama **Houou Kyutama **Fuuchou Kyutama **Tomo Kyutama **Sasori Kyutama (empty) **Washi Kyutama (empty) **Koguma Kyutama (empty) * **Houou Kyutama **Cerberus Kyutama **Ryu Kyutama **Shishi Kyutama (empty) **Houou Kyutama (empty) **Ryu Kyutama (empty) **Kogitsune * **Orion Kyutama **Mizuhebi Kyutama **Houou Kyutama (empty) **Umihebi Kyutama **Shishi Kyutama (empty) **Reticle Kyutama **Sasori Kyutama (empty) * **Kyu Sword **Kyu Spear **Kyu Sickle **Kyu Axe * **Shishi Kyutama Ball **Sasori Kyutama Ball **Ryu Kyutama Ball **Koguma Kyutama Ball Exclusive Releases * was included with "Superstar Fan Book: Terebi-kun April Special Issue". It was molded in glittery, translucent plastic. *'Hercules Kyutama' was a bonus for those who purchased an advance movie ticket to Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Geth Indaver's Counterattack. *'Ooguma Kyutama' was a prize item obtained by the purchase of DX Kyuranger mecha. *'Ikkakujuu (Monoceros) Kyutama' was included with the special editions of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: Episode of Stinger. *'Mizugame (Aquarius) Kyutama' was one of the prizes of the Kyuranger Campaign. *'Yagi (Capricornus) Kyutama' was included with the purchase of two UNIQLO shirts. *'Centaurus Kyutama' was included with the Kodansha MOOK *'Kujaku (Pavo) Kyutama' was included with the Kodansha MOOK *'Pegasus Kyutama' was a prize item obtained by the purchase of DX Kyuranger toys. *'Tokage (Lacerta) Kyutama' was the prize for the Kyuranger Choco campaign. *'Ex-Aid Kyutama' was included with the Terebi-kun September 2017 issue. *'Christmas Kyutama' was included with the purchase of a Kyuranger-themed Christmas cake. Miscellaneous Character Keychains * is a set of 12 keychains released by Premium Bandai. **Lucky **Stinger **Garu **Balance **Champ **Naga Ray **Hammie **Raptor 283 **Spada **Shou Ronpo **Kotaro Sakuma **Tsurugi Ohtori McDonald's Happy Set *Shishi Red w/Kyu Sword *KyurenOh *Ryutsueder *Shishi Kyutama *Seiza Blaster *Sasori Orange See Also References